1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cooling system of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to the construction of a water jacket formed in a cylinder block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a water-cooled internal combustion engine, the cylinder block is constructed to have therein a water jacket through which the cooling water from the radiator flows to cool the engine. However, as will become clarified hereinafter, most of cylinder blocks hitherto used are constructed without paying particular attention to the equal cooling to all cylinder bores in the cylinder block. The temperature gap thus appearing in the cylinder block causes a poor operation of the engine especially when the engine is electronically controlled by a temperature signal issued from a sensor mounted to the engine.